Best Dream Ever
by DracoFlacko
Summary: Alen wishes he could go to Equestria sometimes to escape his bleak life. One night he has a very realistic dream about this...
1. Lets ram into this tree

**A/N**

**I know that the way this starts is going to bit a bit generic, but deal. This is my first fanfic and I'd like to have some feedback ^-^ Any OC's I talk about in this Fanfic are mine, unless I say otherwise. Enjoy :L**

**A/N**

****Alen stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for about four or so hours. He bent his back forward a bit as to crack it, immediately giving him some relief. With a bit of a sigh, he walked downstairs trying to avoid his parents as best he could. He got to the kitchen before he was spotted by his parents. "Where have you been for the past," He looked at his watch, "Four hours?" His dad asked him. Rubbing his eyes he simply said, "Computer." Then grabbed a granola bar and went back upstairs. His dad just sighed loudly and continued watching the television. Alen sat back down, taking a big bite out of his granola bar and opened up his image library. He looked at his OC, Color Burst, like he usually did before he went to bed. Color Burst had a pure white coat with a blue mane, witch had a lighter blue along the outside then darker inside. He still didn't like how Color's wings covered his cutie mark a bit, witch was an explosion of color. Color had light blue eyes and a bit of a smile on his face. Seeing this always made Alen smile for some reason. Color was very energetic as Alen was, infact he had based Color's personality after his own. Color wasn't his only OC though, he had about two more, named Sunny Day and Charles (not very creative but he didn't care). Charles and Color were his favorite of the three as they were brothers according to the small bit of backstory he had given them. Charles was half changeling, half pony, just as Color was. Color can't morph his entire look like Charles though, he could alter his size and shape however. Sometimes Alen wished that he was Color and he had this whole little family he had made here. Sighing, Alen shut down his computer and jumped into bed. Alen was a heavy sleeper but he couldn't shake an odd falling feeling. He ignored it and dreampt of being Color and interacting with his sibling and Sunny. Alen awoke when he felt as if he had smashed his head into the floor or something. He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing his carpet, he saw grass. "Thats...odd." He simply said to himself. His head wasn't throbbing as bad as he'd thought, but he didn't feel his fingers going through his hair, just something flat. He looked at his hoof...hoof? He turned his nefound hoof about in front of himself examining it. "I kinda like this dream, if I'm dreaming. Lets see if I am." He looked around and saw a tree. He stood up, a bit wobbly at first but he got the hang of it. _Okay, lets ram into this tree and see if it hurts. _He stepped forward and fell flat on his face. _Mabey I should learn how to walk like this first._ He thought to himself. After about an hour of trying this, he managed to walk and trot a bit. So again he aimed at the tree and charged at it.

Alen.._. Color_ awoke to hearing a soft voice, "Um, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and he couldn't think straight for a few seconds. He was looking directly at Fluttershy, one of his favorite of the Mane Six. "I... Guess so. My head hurts like hell." Fluttershy just stood back a bit to allow Color to stand. He shook around a bit, waking him up fully. "Trees are much harder in Equestria than at home. Oh well. How are you Fluttershy?" He realized what he had said about ten seconds afterward. He facehoofed then she asked in a fairly small voice, "How do you know my name?" He didn't think about what he was about to say at all, "I have a connection to the universe that allows me to know much knowledge about the area I'm around and the residents.' She started blankly at him as he processed what he had just said. "Are you related to Pinkie Pie by chance?" She asked him, seeming to get more comfortable around him. "Eenope." Color said grinning a bit at this. She just blinked at him and stared at him for a few seconds. "Are you sure that your okay mister..." "Oh, the names Color Burst." She was about to introduce herself then remembered that she knew her already. "How about we get you into town then." She said then turned around toward Ponyville.

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this, short I know but I'm not used to havng restrictions to my writing. Anywho, please give a review and PM me if you have any suggestions. ^-^ Bai bai.**

**A/N**


	2. I can has cake?

Fluttershy had begun to show Color around Ponyville when he spotted Pinkie Pie bolting around the market. He said thanks to Fluttershy for showing him around then he left her to introduce himself to the party pony. As he approached, Pinkie Pie randomly materialized in front of him. She was staring directly into his eyes in a point-blank range. "Ohai." Color said to Pinkie Pie, ignoring the non-existent distance between them. She backed up from him as if she had an elongated neck and began to barrage him with questions with which he couldn't make out any of them. "I'll just assume you asked m-"He began to say but Pinkie had let out a giant gasp and bolted away. "I guess I have a party to look forward to." He said to himself. He continued to walk around the market and had seen Applejack's stand when he realized he was starving. He didn't have any bits though. _Damn, how am I supposed to get food… Oh wait._ Color saw a sign at Sugar Cube Corner, Free Cake for Newcomers!, it said. _Hmm, not to sure if I want to go there…_ His stomach answered with a loud growl. "Ugh fine." He said as he approached the building. About halfway to the building his stomach took control of his bodily movements since he had smelled the cake. He didn't even act surprised when he opened the door and a ton of ponies jumped out yelling surprise. "Um… I can has cake?" He asked. Pinkie Pie just motioned toward a table with some cake on it. We walked over to it and dove his head inside the cake, eating it from the outside in. After he had eaten the entire thing he looked up, cake all over his face, "Why is everypony standing around? Let it begin!" He yelled and jumped into the air while they all cheered.

After about three or so hours of partying, Color and Pinkie were the only ponies left standing. They looked around at the other exhausted ponies and started to drag them outside and get them to their respective homes. "Need some help cleaning up?" Color asked Pinkie. She shook her head and waved her arm around the room to show it was entirely clean, there was even a new cake where he had eaten the old one. "I won't even ask cause I'll hurt myself trying to comprehend it." She just nodded in approval of this idea. She then hopped upstairs to where Color assumed was her room. Color just walked out of the building then had realized something. _I don't know how to fly. Lord I hope I don't run into Rainbow Dash until I figure this out._ He walked about, keeping a keen eye out for the light blue Pegasus he wanted to avoid until he figured the whole flight thing out. _I should find a field or something to practice in,_ Color thought. He finally found a good field and got to work. After two or so hours he managed to take off and fly around without crashing. _Now to figure out landing…_ then he flew right into a tree. "Lord why do Equestrian trees hurt so much?" He spoke to himself, rubbing his head in pain. He landed directly on the ground with a thud. He stood up and looked at where he had landed. "A dent? I made a dent in the ground?" After about thirty minutes he managed to land without any bodily harm. "Hmm, let's try flying upside down." He said aloud, as the sun started to rise. He managed to fly upside down with more success than flying upright. He just passed it off as luck or something. He decided he needed to find work of some sort in order to make money and get some foods. At first he thought he could ask Rainbow Dash about being a weather Pegasus but, despite being a Pegasus he had an issue with heights. Maybe he could get a job with Pinkie Pie, he does know her best out of all the ponies hes met so far, so it seems worth a shot.

The job with Pinkie is fairly easy; all you need to do is help bake goods. So far Color has done this fairly easily and had made great sales. Everypony seems to like his cinnamon rolls the best out of everything he made, so Pinkie got him to focus on making those. At the end of the day, Color had made fifty bits out of tips and had gotten a twenty bit pay check for the day. _Maybe I can rent a room or something_, Color thought, looking at his money. He found a small hotel with cheap prices despite the quality of the rooms. It had a typical double bedbut the room itself has huge. He had rented the room for about a week, which should give him time to make enough bits for a small home. He hopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He hadn't slept last night so this was nice. He dreamt of just some fog at first, but the fog began to take form into that of Luna. _At least she doesn't look like the Luna from season one_ He thought in his dreams, causing Luna's form to scowl at him a bit. "I know what you are, Color Burst, and I suggest you refrain from making such comments. Sleep well." Finishing her sentence, her form disappeared causing Color to wake. He looked out the window and saw it was dawn and we wondered what Luna had meant. _Does she know that I'm a human? Or maybe there's something about my OC that I've forgotten about? _He shook his head, removing the thoughts. He groggily stood from his bed thinking of how long a day this was going to be.


	3. Human Sightings Reported In The Area

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I've been having quite a bit of Writer's Block lately. That and I started High School. Anyhow, rate comment ect. And enjoy.**

**A/N**

Color walked around his apartment for a few minutes, feeling like something was wrong. He eventually sat down in a chair and looked around the room, trying to find any details out of the ordinary. He then realized he had a terrible head ache. He decided to go outside and see if they have aspirin or something. He opened the door and he saw Lyra pass by in the hallway. "Hia" He said. Lyra turned around to see who had talked to her, and her eye became larger and pupils shrunk considerably. There was a silence as the two looked at eachother. "Em… why the staring?" Color asked Lyra. She just continued to stare at him. He looked at himself so see he was human again.

Alan started to freak out himself and ran back into the apartment. He looked at himself after slamming the door as hard as he could, "What in hell happened to me? How am I human again?" Making sure he wasn't having an odd dream he smacked himself in the face as hard as he could, leaving a hand shaped red mark. "Okay, that rules out a weird dream…. I've got pants at least." Alan/Color said taking a better look at himself. Something on his bed caught his eye, as he came closer he started to remember about Color Burst. On his bed was what looked like a green, burnt piece of skin. He face palmed himself, remembering that Color is part changeling. "Let's try to figure this out-"He began, but he was interrupted by a knocking on his door. He looked through the peep hole (granted it hurt his back as he is about a foot taller than most ponies) and saw Lyra knocking on his door. Nervous as he was he didn't notice that he was turning back into Color Burst's form. He noticed once his back stopped hurting from bending over, then he felt comfortable opening the door. Lyra jumped into the room once the door was open, searching around. "Um, excuse me…" Color spoke, interrupting Lyra's search. "Where is it?" She asked him.

"Where's what?"

"The human, I saw it come out of your apartment about a minute ago…wait, you sound like it." Lyra said, closing in on Color. He smiled in a bit of a nervous fashion as she got closer, looking at him in a accusing manner. She was barley a foot away when he just said, "Fine. I'm human, in a way. Just don't go around telling everypony." He said, pushing her away a bit. She still didn't seem to believe him. "Ugh, fine." He said in defeat. Color forced himself to take his human form while she watched, he smile growing as he did. Being in human form (he made sure to have full clothing on) he walked in a circle, jumped and so on as per to prove that he was real. She made what sounded like a squee, then asking him a barrage of questions in a speed that could rival Pinkie. Alan sat there silent, then she repeated herself after calming down a bit. "How long have you been here? Whats your name? How did you get here in the first place, and can I look at your hands?"

"I've been here about three to four days, my name is Alan but in pony form I'm Color Burst, I have no idea how I got here and why do you want to look at my hands?"

"I like hands. Since no ponies have them they are a bit of an oddity. Plus they remind me of humans." She said in reply, smiling wide enough to make her close her eyes.

"Okaaaay…" He thought that was a bit weird but then again he is a human in Equestria talking to Lyra Heartstrings so he should talk. "Well um, nice to chat but I kinda want to, you know, go outside and do stuff so…. I'm out." He said, bolting out the door, returning to him pony form as he did so. Wondering with whom he could trust to tell about either the human thing or being part changeling, an idea hit him. Being able to change forms would be perfect for pranks. And there were only two ponies that loved pranks more than him, and that would be Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Setting off towards Sugar Cube Corner, he began to formulate ideas for pranks he could do involving his newfound skill.

**A/N**

**Hia. I feel like I did a horrid job of writing with Lyra in the story, I feel as if I made her a bit too obsessed or enthusiastic. Anyhow, please review and rate/like or whatever the hell it is. Also if you have an suggestions if you could PM me I would be very appreciative. Ciao.**

**A/N **


	4. When Shadow-Dragons Attack

**A/N Sorry for the huge gap between these chapters, I got in trouble for about 2-3 weeks so I couldn't get on the computer. Anyhow, I felt like the story was going a bit slowly and it needed some action so, here ye go.**

**A/N**

_Such a pitiful town, so small, so defenseless. Too bad, it won't soon be on the map. What do you think we should do, Kairn?_ The clocked unicorn spoke to his assistant using brain waves to transfer his thoughts. The unicorn couldn't speak normal even if he tried, as per the ritual to join his order his mouth was sewn shut. "I think a simple manticore attack would cause some trouble, Jurn." Kairn replied to his master. In his mind Jurn chuckled, _A manticore can't destroy a town Kairn. We need something bigger, stronger. Perhaps a dragon, they are easily conjured as well. _ Kairn nodded in agreement. Jurn removed his hood to show his cracked horn, glowing in an odd black light. The shadows of the cliff they stood upon began to form themselves, becoming a single being. With an odd cracking sound the shadows flashed into the form of an adult, wingless dragon. The shadow-dragon turned to receive its orders from Jurn. He merely made a gesture towards Ponyville, signaling his intentions. With slow, rumbling steps the dragon approached Ponyville, eager to raze the small town.

Color hadn't noticed the grounds tremors due to his being on a trampoline. It was actually Twilight who had found him and notified him of this. "Wait wait wait, just slow down and repeat whatever the hell you just said." Color said to Twilight, she had spoken nearly as fast as Pinkie Pie had and just as hard to understand. She took a deep breath and said, "There's a dragon approaching, well, it's in the town at this point. But we need to get out of here or something." "Does that mean we need to do some running?" Color asked. "Yes, actually." Twilight said in reply, with a groan Color Burst removed himself from the trampoline and said, "But I'm too lazy to do that right now. I think I'll just see what the dragons up to." Moving past Twilight, Color felt his tail being pulled on. He turned around as saw Twilight biting it and tugging. Spitting it out she said, "Are you insane? That dragon will kill you!" Color had to give this some actual thought. "I wouldn't say insane just that I lack any sense of self preservation. And also, why run from the trouble instead of helping those that can't? Seems a bit cowardly to me. So um, I think I will go." With that he flew off to the center of Ponyville.

Watching the dragon rip apart the town was rather entertaining for Jurn, we has born and trained to enjoy destruction after all. Kairn, on the other hand, had to use all of his willpower to not try and stop the dragon. He was being trained in the darker magics and needed to learn that to achieve his goals he must not let anything stand in his way, even if that means destroying an innocent town with a shadow-dragon. "I don't understand the point of this, master. We are destroying a town with no visible defenses for no reason other than to get me used to destruction? It seems a bit drastic to me." _There are things you won't understand Kairn, at least not until your training is done. For now, just shut up and watch the dragon._ Kairn grumbled silently and did as his master told him.

The town center was a total mess. There were stalls and carts all over the place, fire was just bursting out of nearly everything and ponies where running around, trying to save themselves. Color thought he saw Rainbow Dash flying around grabbing ponies to get them to safety. Color looked up and saw the lumbering form that was the dragon. It let loose a deafening roar, the force of which nearly knocked Color off his hooves. He then heard a scream from down in the center of the town square. It looked like a foal, no older than on of the CMC was trapped under a cart. Not wanted to waste a single second, Color flew down to the foal and kicked the cart off of him. The foal thanked him, looked to the side and screamed. Color's eyes widened when he saw the dragon's hand coming down to the foal. He pushed the foal away and was grabbed instead. The dragon seemed to laugh as Color struggled to break free of his grasp. The dragon placed Color into his mouth then snapped his jaws shut. The foal let out a loud gasp of surprise when the dragon suddenly stood upright and seemed in pain. Then on of its teeth flew out from its jaws and Color emerged from them. "I am not getting eaten by a lizard!" He yelled as he flew down and took the tooth. Holding it, he flew infront of the dragon and said, "Got your tooth. Want it back? Come get it." He flashed away from the dragon, towards the Everfree Forest. The dragon ran off in pursuit, leaving the town. Ponies cheered as the dragon exited the town and disappeared into the forest.

Jurn was furious. _Why did I need to use a dragon? They are complete simpletons, easily distracted creatures. _ Jurn paced back and forth, until he let loose what seemed a guttural growl and broke a rock in front of him with an overcharged magical blast. Kairn sat back, trying to keep from being seen by his master, for fear of him taking out his anger on Kairn. Jurn just continued his pacing back and forth along the Cliffside. Kairn was secretly glad of the dragon's abandonment; he couldn't stand to watch more of the town burn.

Color Burst collapsed in front of Twilight's door. He managed to hit the door with his head as he went down, so she came to it in response to the sound. She seemed startled by his being there. "Next time…theres a dragon… your on your own." He said, panting heavily. He then blacked out from exahstion, the dragon had chased him for about five miles before giving up. He was happy to get the rest.

**A/N So, I finally added in some action and some more plot development, also I forgot to mention this, this chapter is around two weeks after the previous one. So, tell me what you think about it. AM I good at fighting stuff? I don't think so, ugh off track. Bai bai.**

**A/N**


End file.
